


June to July

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He met her June, was deeply in love by July.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	June to July

The day they met it was sunny. It was June ninth. By the first of July he knew for sure he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

Robin spent the rest of her life with him, he didn't get to spend the rest of his life with her. 

The world had a twisted sense of humour. 

He visited her grave today. Hughie hoped it would make him feel connected to her for a moment, but it didn't.


End file.
